


A Debt Repaid

by PaperFox19



Category: Seihou Bukyou Outlaw Star | Outlaw Star
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:28:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23593105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Fred wants Gene to repay his debts, and no more making it big!
Relationships: Fred Luo/Gene Starwind
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	A Debt Repaid

**Author's Note:**

> Old Fic Repost

Gene was pulled from his ship, and brought before Fred. “Hey Fred, what’s up with the brute force?”

“I’m sorry Gene, but you’ve left me no choice, you’ve avoided my calls and made me so worried about you.” The man was deeply in love with Gene, but he was also a business man.

“Come on Fred, you know I’ve been busy,” he tensed up when Fred sat next to him.

“I know your busy, but Gene you have a steady debt to me remember?”

“Yeah I remember,” he said, and looked away from the male. Fred turned him back to meet his gaze.

“Gene, you know I love you. However your debt has stood for too long and it’s time to settle things.” He said in a serious tone.

“Well Fred, I don’t have any money.”

“I figured, so we’ll have to come to some other arrangement,” his hand ran up Gene’s leg, coming up to cup his crotch.

“Ah Fred!” the red head gasped.

“I love you Gene, but I’m also a business man, and when I know what I want I seek to claim it.” He rubbed the man’s crotch and felt him stir.

“Fred?” the male moaned as he grew hard under his touch.

“Come on Gene, this way we both get what we want, I get you and you can repay your debt!” he leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

Gene caught his hand and pulled it from his crotch. “Stop it Fred!”

Fred looked at him in shock. He was expecting to be pushed away and rejected but instead Gene held that hand. “I promise I’ll pay you back one day and I will, but I’ve been thinking about this for a long time Fred. I’ve known your feelings for a long time, and you put yourself out for me to. I feel there is another debt I need to repay and money’s got nothing to do with it.”

The red haired male pulled Fred into a kiss. Fred gasped and quickly deepened the kiss as he felt the man’s tongue slide against his lips. “Oh Gene!” he cried out when the kiss finally broke.

“I don’t want to do this for money, you’ve always been there for me. Let me be here for you.” Gene pushed Fred onto his back, and their clothing was removed. Fred was thin, but held a beauty and charm to him that no woman or man could match, his body was shaved, and his hard 6 inch manhood stood proud, wanting attention.

Fred stared up as Gene removed the last article of clothing. His tan skin, his chiseled and muscled form, that had his fingers itching to touch. He saw the scars, and they didn’t look disgusting, they were markers that he was a survivor, that he was here to be with him now. ‘You really put your life on the line every time, don’t you? And here I am safe and alive because of you, and I bring you here to settle your debt.’ Tears welled up in his eyes, and he embraced the red haired male.

“Gene! I’m sorry!” he said nuzzling his neck, the tears falling onto his skin.

“Hey what is this, calm down Fred I got ya!” he said rubbing his back. He settled down, and Gene licked a few of his tears away. “Now no more crying, I can’t stand it to see you cry.”

Fred nodded, and he finally gazed lower to see his massive 8 inch long cock, standing proud from the nest of red curls. It was bigger than he imagined, but it looked so delicious. “Touch as much as you want.” He said, and began kissing Fred once again, his large hand wrapped around the male’s length and he felt his moan caress his lips.

Gene pumped Fred, as his tongue dominated his mouth. Every moan tasted so sweet, but Gene kept a slow pace on his cock. Fred began running his hands over Gene’s sexy body, feeling and memorizing every dip and plane of muscle, his fingers brush over his scars and the man let out a soft gasp.

Fred was in heaven, the heat from Gene’s skin mixed with his own, pleasure rushed through him with each pump of his heart. It felt so good, too good! The business man came, shooting his seed all over the outlaw’s hand and his own stomach.

The red head collected his seed, and used it to prepare the man. The first slick finger pushed in, and the man was loose. He didn’t spare the details but he’s used toys often, none were as big as Gene though so he didn’t complain. One digit became two, and his hole was worked by those talented fingers. His once spent arousal gained new life, twitching as his sweet spot was rubbed.

“Gene ah please I need you!” he pleaded, his cheeks were flushed; his chest rising and falling as he tried to catch his breath.

“Just one more finger!” he thrust in a third finger and worked them in and out.

“Gene!” Fred cried out, his hips bucking. The lustful tone in his voice, sent a jolt straight to the outlaw’s manhood. He removed his fingers, earning a whimper from Fred. Fred was surprised when Gene pulled a tube of lube from his pocket and used it to coat his length. “Oh Gene, I never knew you were so prepared.”

The outlaw blushed and scratched the back of his head. “Look don’t read to much into it, just I’ve thought about this before, so I kept a small bottle just in case you know.”

Fred smiled and Gene placed his lubed cock at his waiting hole. He thrust in and Fred winced as he was force open wide, but as the huge length pushed in the friction sent tingling sensations throughout his body. It wasn’t long before the full length of the red head’s manhood filled him.

“So big!” he let out, hips jerking and his body trembling; his manhood leaking precum all over.

“You ok?”

“Yes! Ah please move!” he pleaded and Gene obeyed. He pulled out to the tip and thrust back in. The heir’s toes curled in pleasure, he locked his legs behind Gene, allowing him to sink even dipper. “Oh Gene faster!” he begged and he did thrusting faster, their hips meeting in loud slaps.

“Fred…” he moaned out and the two filled the room with moans. They got so into it they accidently broke the couch, but as they rode the waves of release they couldn’t care less.

Fred’s cum splashed between their sweaty bodies, and Gene followed spilling his essence into him. They basked in pleasure as they came down from their sex high. Gene tried to pull out, but Fred tightened around him. “Please stay inside me…just a bit longer…”

“Ok!” he held Fred and basked in joy.

-x-

After some hours of cuddling, the two got cleaned up and got dressed. “So I promise I’ll pay back my debt.”

“I know you will, just try not to get yourself killed.”

“I won’t and I promise I’ll never ignore your call again.” The two kiss before Gene returns to the Outlaw Star. Gene would pay his debt back one day, if he made it big or not, but Fred will love all his visits.

End


End file.
